That it's so Cliche
by Mila B
Summary: Porque um pouco de clichê, um pouco de verão, e um grande amor, faz bem para qualquer um. - Projeto Casa na Praia Pinhônica, Fórum 6 Vassouras.


**Título:** That it's so Cliche

**Autor:** Schaala

**Beta:** Carol1408

**Sinopse:** Porque um pouco de clichê, um pouco de verão, e um grande amor, faz bem para qualquer um.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** T

**Observação:** Fanfic escrita para a Casa de Praia Pinhônica do fórum 6V. **Música**: "Must Have Done Something Right" – Relient K

**Nota:** Epílogo AU.

**X.X**

**We should get jerseys**

**'cause we make a good team**

O estádio fervia, como era esperado para um clássico. Dois times marcados por suas rivalidades. Chegava a ser irônico que os dois capitães sofressem do mesmo problema. Aquilo mais se parecia com um caldeirão pronto para explodir do que com um estádio de Quadribol, de fato.

"Capitães, apertem as mãos." Ordenou o juiz do jogo, um bruxo baixinho, mas de expressão tão severa que ninguém discutiria se ele mascasse faltas inexistentes durante o jogo.

Harry Potter, apanhador do Puddlemere United caminhou até o centro da roda e estendeu a mão para Draco Malfoy, apanhador do Falmouth Falcons, um time muito simpático que tinha como lema: _"Vamos vencer, mas se não pudermos, arrebentaremos o adversário!"_

Era como estar de volta a Hogwarts, em uma partida contra Slytherin, pensou Harry, ao apertar a mão de Malfoy. Ele sorriu debochado, vestido em seu uniforme em tons de branco e cinza-chumbo, que, de certa forma, combinavam com os olhos azuis cinzentos que sempre fascinaram Harry de alguma forma, pela sua profundidade.

"Nervoso, Potter?" Ele perguntou, apertando a mão de Harry mais do que o necessário.

"Você sabe que não, Malfoy." Respondeu Harry, calmo, e o desenho dos dois juncos dourados, cruzados no peito de seu uniforme azul-marinho, refletiu os raios solares por um instante que fez Draco desviar o olhar.

**But yours would look better than mine**

**'Cause you're out of my league**

Eles caminharam para lados opostos, juntando-se a seus respectivos times. O juiz apitou, e os jogadores saíram do chão. As vassouras de última geração eram tão rápidas, que se Harry não se movimentasse na mesma velocidade que os jogadores, não veria mais do que manchas coloridas voando de um lado para o outro.

Num estante, o Falmouth Falcons atacava, mas Oliver Wood fez uma defesa extraordinária, ninguém acreditava que haviam deixado o garoto na reserva por tanto tempo, antes de ele ser efetivado.

"Olhando para o seu namoradinho, Potter?" Malfoy emparelhou ao lado de Harry, sorrindo com desdém. Era incrível como agora, com vinte e dois anos, ele ainda mantivesse aquele mesmo sorriso detestável da época do colégio.

Mesmo depois de Harry ter intercedido pelos Malfoy, ajudando-os a se livrarem de Azkaban, Draco, apesar de mostrar um agradecimento contido na época, continuou com suas implicâncias, deboches e sorrisos quando se encontravam nos jogos, como adversários. _Sempre como adversários_.

"Namoradinho?" Perguntou, esquecendo-se do jogo por um segundo e se concentrando nas feições finas e arrogantes do loiro. Simplesmente não conseguia _não olhar_ para Malfoy quando ele estava perto, implicando, mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos _demais_.

Ele deu de ombros, satisfeito por Harry ter mordido a isca.

"É o que dizem, afinal, ele só cresceu no time depois que _você_ entrou também, e desde então são vistos juntos, para lá e para cá." Draco riu mais ao ver a expressão incrédula e surpresa no rosto do moreno. Potter vivia no mundo da lua, era a única explicação. Não que Draco ficasse lendo revistas de fofocas, mas até o _Profeta Diário_ insinuara algo sobre aquilo.

"Não seja ridículo. Estava ajudando um amigo." Retrucou Harry, levemente ruborizado com o pensamento do mundo bruxo investigando sua vida pessoal. Já não chegava todo o escândalo que eles haviam feito logo que ele e Ginny terminaram, depois de alguns meses de namoro, nos quais eles perceberam não sentirem mais do que um amor fraterno um pelo outro?

O que incomodava Draco, porém, era que, a idéia de Potter, envolvido em um relacionamento, parecia-lhe tão... _inconcebível._ E a idéia de sequer pensar em Potter e os seus relacionamentos, incomodava-o ainda mais. Como uma benção, ele viu o pomo de ouro passeando perto de um dos aros do gol do time adversário.

**And I know that it's so cliche**

**To tell you that everyday**

**Spent with you is the new best day of my life**

Quando impulsionou a vassoura, Harry já fazia o mesmo. Os ombros dos dois se chocaram dolorosamente, ambos tentando desviar o outro do caminho até os aros. O pomo saiu em disparada, como se assustado com a repentina aproximação. Os dois começaram a dançar no ar, naquela luta pela vitória, e Harry conseguia ouvir a voz excitada do locutor como se ele estivesse em outro plano; toda a sua concentração estava focada no pomo e em Malfoy.

Malfoy tentou empurrá-lo da vassoura, e Harry em seguida retribuiu. O pomo voou para o alto, e eles o seguiram, tentando colocar cada vez mais velocidade na vassoura. A rivalidade entre eles era tanta, que a adrenalina subia a níveis muito maiores do que quando disputavam com outros times. Para Malfoy, era como se jogar contra Potter deixasse o jogo ainda mais emocionante, vibrante, libertador. Para Harry, era como se jogar contra Malfoy deixasse o jogo ainda excitante, intenso, extraordinário. Pequenas variâncias, o mesmo sentido.

Era clichê. Era como ter o melhor dia de suas vidas. Porque era _Harry_, e era _Draco_.

**Everyone watching us just, turns away in disgust**

**This jealousy, they can see, that we've got it going on**

O pomo voltou a descer, e os dois fizeram um looping no alto, retornando a toda velocidade para o chão. Os Falmouth Falcons estavam na frente por uma diferença de trinta pontos, mas quem fechou a mão em volta do pomo, antes de alcançarem o chão, foi Harry.

Metade do estádio levantou e gritou, tão alto que os tímpanos de Harry tremeram doloridos assim que ele colocou os pés no chão. O time descia para cumprimentá-lo, mas quem o fez primeiro, foi Draco.

"Parabéns, Potter. Ótima partida." Ele falou, estendendo a mão outra vez, e dessa vez o sorriso maldoso fora substituído por uma expressão séria, _verdadeira_. Harry estendeu a mão e apertou a do loiro, tentando, a todo custo, esconder seu deslumbramento. Malfoy parecia tão mais... maduro.

"Obrigado, você jogou muito bem também." Falou, observando, como sempre, os olhos profundos de Malfoy. Ele sorriu. E apenas sorriu.

"Sei disso. Nós ainda nos veremos na final, Potter." Falou, com um quê de divertimento, antes de largar a mão do moreno e caminhar para longe. Harry observou a figura esbelta se afastar, antes que fosse sufocado por abraços e novos gritos.

**And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way**

**To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say**

Estava numa daquelas festas sociais que só poderiam servir para inflar as revistas de fofoca com detalhes e futilidade que fariam seu estômago revirar se dedicasse algum tempo a elas. Jogadores de Quadribol, alguns músicos e autores famosos, políticos. A nata da sociedade bruxa desfilava pelo salão da mansão de algum outro bruxo ricaço.

Ele era Harry Potter, herói do mundo bruxo, melhor apanhador do século, já tão novo, e precisava estar ali. E na verdade, já não se incomodava tanto com toda a atenção que recebia. Se continuasse se incomodando, acabaria na ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus, neurótico e rabugento.

Estava conversando com Oliver, quando a cabeleira loira inconfundível entrou em seu campo de visão, imediatamente lembrando-o da conversa que tiveram no último jogo. Ruborizou, olhando envergonhado para Oliver. Se o amigo sabia das insinuações, não se importava. Ou talvez tudo houvesse sido invenção de Malfoy para aborrecê-lo, _como sempre_.

Não seria Malfoy se não fosse implicante. E até isso já não o incomodava mais.

"Com licença, Oliver, vou ali cumprimentar um velho amigo." Falou, dando dois tapinhas no ombro de Oliver, antes de perseguir os cabelos loiros.

Perguntava-se se Malfoy seria hostil, indiferente, ou, simplesmente, intragável. E de repente, percebeu que não queria a indiferença do loiro. _Qualquer coisa_, menos indiferença.

"Fiquei sabendo que ganharam os últimos três jogos." Foi o que falou, ao se aproximar, pegando uma taça de champagne em uma bandeja carregada por um garçom.

Draco não pareceu surpreso com a aproximação. Era como se a _esperasse_. E não parecia, tampouco, hostil ou intragável, apenas satisfeito. Ele sorriu torto.

"Mais um jogo, e nos vemos na final, como eu falei que seria." O loiro falou, com aquele mesmo quê de divertimento que fascinara Harry semanas atrás, de uma forma que ele mal conseguia explicar, ou definir. Apenas estava ali. _Draco estava ali_.

"Ainda tem um jogo para vencer antes da final, não acha que está ficando confiante demais?" Perguntou. Mas quando Draco não fora confiante? E até onde aquela confiança era verdadeira? Já vira o loiro em seus momentos mais vulneráveis. De certa forma, sentia que o conhecia muito melhor do que ele jamais admitiria.

Ele, Draco. Ou ele, ele? E importava? _Conhecia-o_. E gostaria de conhecer mais. Por curiosidade, ou obsessão, que fosse. Que o chamassem de obsessivo, já o chamavam de tanta coisa; uma mais, outra a menos.

Draco deu de ombros.

"Eu estava invicto no campeonato, até você pisar no meu caminho." Falou o loiro, e Harry quase pôde ouvi-lo completar em pensamentos: como sempre. Como sempre. Harry e Draco. Draco e Harry. _Como sempre_.

"E o que lhe faz pensar que _eu_ vou vencer o jogo antes da final?" Perguntou, desafiou. Draco queria-o na final. Do contrário, qual seria a graça? Apenas mais uma final qualquer, vitoriosa ou não.

Já participara de tantas partidas, já vencera tantas. Mas o que elas eram além de borrões na memória, confundindo-se umas com as outras. Uma manobra de uma partida, confundindo-se com a captura de outra. Diferente das partidas em que disputara com Malfoy. Essas continuavam nítidas, claras, presentes. E era inexplicável. E era _bom_.

Malfoy tomou um gole de champagne. Falar bem das habilidades de Potter, para Potter, no Quadribol, não lhe era agradável. Mas eles poderiam pensar diferente sobre muitas coisas, mas não sobre Quadribol.

"Porque você quer estar na final tanto quanto eu. Porque _eu_ vou estar lá. E por que _você_ vai estar lá." Deu de ombros, ignorando a sobrancelha erguida do moreno. "E porque você _continua_ invicto. E será contra as Holyhead Harpies. Não acho que a Weasley-fêmea vai lhe dar trabalho. Provavelmente quando ele lhe vai, vai começar a cantar musiquinhas românticas, ou talvez desmaie de cima da vassoura." Ele debochou, sorrindo enviesado.

"Ela não me ama mais daquele jeito. Terminamos justamente por termos percebido que…"

"Eu não estava pedindo por explicações ou informações sobre seus antigos namoros, Potter." Cortou Malfoy, revirando os olhos e terminando sua bebida.

"Não estava dando explicações. Estava defendendo uma amiga." Replicou. Ou será que estaria deixando claro que não havia mais nenhuma probabilidade de ele reatar o namoro com Ginny? Que estava livre e desimpedido? "O _Ballycastle Bats _é um time bem forte."

E quando viram, estavam entretidos em uma conversa sobre times, manobras, derrotas, vitórias, tudo que conseguiam se lembrar. E Draco estava rindo com Harry, enquanto viravam mais e mais taças de champagne, firewhiskey, ou qualquer bebida que passasse por eles.

E mesmo a cada segundo mais bêbado, Harry pôde ver que não estava errado: Draco amadurecera. Estava mais solto, menos preconceituoso, livre agora da influência da guerra, do pai, de Voldemort. Era apenas ele mesmo, e seu sorriso alcoólico fácil.

**You're okay with the way this is going to be**

**Cause this is going to be, the best thing we've ever seen**

A festa já estava quase no final, e era quase surpreendente que passara as duas últimas horas conversando com Potter. Não iria mentir. Gostara, e muito. Sentia vontade de conversar mais com o moreno desde os eventos da guerra, e do tribunal. Depois de tudo, Potter o salvara, e ajudara sua família. E, independente do que falavam as más línguas, Malfoys não eram ingratos. Talvez não demonstrassem toda essa gratidão com gestos expansivos, até mesmo fúteis, na opinião do loiro, mas o respeito zeloso estaria sempre ali.

E agora outra coisa estava _ali_, pois não colocaria a mão no ombro de Potter e perguntaria se ele gostaria de continuar a conversa e tomar um drink decente na Mansão. Ele pareceu sem jeito, desconfortável e, em sua confiança, Malfoy não leu aquilo como uma busca por uma resposta negativa educada.

"Meus pais estão viajando." Informou, antes que Harry conseguisse formular alguma coisa. Santa bebida que deixa os sentidos e o raciocínio lento, porque Potter disse sim.

Caminharam até uma das lareiras. Draco foi à frente, pulando para sua sala de estar para dar espaço a Potter. Era incrível que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele continuasse se engasgando com a fuligem, saindo torto, desengonçado da lareira. E o mais engraçado é que, no lugar de achar aquilo ridículo e estúpido, achasse divertido, e soltasse uma risada baixa, mas sincera.

"Pode se sentar, Potter. Nenhum comensal vai sair de trás do armário e lhe atacar." Informou, ao ver o moreno olhando para todos os lados, curioso, incerto.

"Eu não estava-"

"Sei que não Potter." Malfoy revirou os olhos e entregou um copo do melhor drink que tinha na Mansão. Harry já estava bêbado o suficiente para virá-lo num único gole.

Analisou-o por um momento. Era um homem bonito. Não era mais magrelo, ossudo, como nos tempos de colégio. Estava um pouco mais alto, e seus movimentos tinham mais confiança, desenvoltura e _masculinidade_. Os cabelos compridos, mais escurecidos, presos frouxamente num rabo-de-cavalo, davam um ar mais misterioso aos olhos verdes. Uma espécie de magnetismo. E por isso, Malfoy não sentia constrangimento nenhum em estar sentindo-se atraído por Potter, jogado em uma das poltronas da sala de estar, como se – passado a apreensão inicial – fosse o dono do lugar.

Acabou rindo, pois aquela cena, aquela situação, era puramente inimaginável há alguns anos atrás. E talvez fosse isso que tornasse as coisas tão interessantes.

"Nós deveríamos ter feito isso antes." Falou, antes que pudesse controlar seus pensamentos. Potter olhou-o curioso.

"Isso o quê, exatamente?" Ele colocou o copo sobre uma mesinha de mogno perto da poltrona. Mancharia a madeira, mas Draco não estava prestando atenção a esse detalhe que tanto o incomodaria se fosse outra pessoa causando-o.

"Isso. Esquecer as desavenças do passado." Explicitou, encostando-se à lareira e deslizando um dedo pela borda do copo por um gole vazio. Talvez, completamente sóbrio, não falaria aquelas coisas, mas já não estava raciocinando o suficiente para se importar, apesar de ainda estar bem consciente do que acontecia à sua volta, como Potter levantando-se da poltrona e caminhando até onde estava.

"Você esqueceu?" Harry perguntou, tirando o copo da mão de Draco e colocando-o na estante sobre a lareira. Draco ergueu aqueles olhos que faziam Harry quase sufocar, por mostrarem tanta coisa escondida, tanta coisa _boa_.

"Você acha que eu o convidaria para vir até aqui, se não as tivesse esquecido?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha, mantendo a expressão firme, apesar do leve tremor nas mãos.

"E você acha que _eu_ as esqueci?" Perguntou Harry, aproximando-se mais, fazendo as respirações misturarem-se no ar. Draco quase conseguia sentir o cheiro de álcool desprendendo-se dos lábios de Potter, e sentiu-se ainda mais inebriado.

Passou a língua pelos lábios, e viu que Potter desviou os olhos para o movimento. Então soube que não era apenas ele, _querendo, desejando_.

"Você foi falar comigo, na festa, e agora está aqui. Eu diria até que está tentando me seduzir, Potter." Sorriu debochado, divertido, colocando a mãos na camisa de Harry, deslizando os dedos até alcançar os primeiros botões abertos.

"Acho que não, Malfoy. Acho que você está tentando me seduzir, e está conseguindo." Falou Harry, colocando uma mão na nuca de Draco, ao mesmo tempo em que colava seu corpo contra o dele e grudava seus lábios, em um beijo sem ressalvas, sem ressentimentos. Sim, Potter também esquecera as desavenças do passado.

**If anyone could make me a better person, you could**

**All I gotta say is I must have done something good**

O beijo tinha gosto de álcool, e cheio de uma tensão-sexual que nenhum dos dois percebera ser tão intensa; que estava ali há _tanto tempo_. Acabaram caindo sobre o tapete, tirando do caminho as roupas incômodas. As mãos, os lábios exigiam por mais pele, por mais toques, por mais _sensações_. Porque era _necessário_, e o mundo iria _acabar_ se não intensificassem o ato cada vez mais. Se não arrancassem sussurros e gemidos.

Se não puxasse os cabelos negros em suas mãos pálidas e forçasse a boca quase _áspera_ ainda mais contra a sua.

Se não fitasse os olhos cinzentos e visse tudo o que precisava naquele momento.

Se não revirasse os olhos quando ele mordeu seu pescoço e desceu os lábios ávidos para o centro de sua excitação.

Se não apertasse a cintura mais magra e mais branca que a sua até deixar marcas roxas. Marcas _suas_.

Se não o deixasse prepará-lo, com cuidado, antes de senti-lo dentro de si, se não o envolvesse com seu calor, e se movesse no ritmo dele.

E poderia ter cometido muitos erros no passado, mas, ao ver os olhos verdes brilharem de satisfação, paixão e desejo, soube que, _alguma coisa certa_ fizera.

Harry caiu exausto ao lado do loiro, ambos ofegantes, os corpos suados brilhando a meia luz. O silêncio, cortado apenas pelas respirações ofegantes, foi interrompido primeiro pelo moreno.

Ele riu, antes de falar.

"Isso é tão..."

"Improvável?" Completou Malfoy, rindo também em seguida, ambos ainda afetados pelo poder do álcool.

"É. Improvável." Concordou Potter, num tom contemplativo. "Nunca pensei…"

"Você me fez uma pessoa melhor, Potter." Interrompeu o loiro, apoiando-se no cotovelo e virando de lado, para ver os olhos verdes. "Você me salvou, e salvou minha família. E foi o maior tapa na cara que você poderia ter me dado, porque eu não merecia, e isso me fez mudar, porque eu queria, _quero_ merecer."

"Você está enganado. Sua família, _você,_ mereciam uma segunda chance." Discordou Harry, embriagado pelo olhar intenso que trocavam.

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Eu vi. Em seus olhos." Falou Harry, erguendo-se para encontrar os lábios do loiro outra vez.

**You came along one day, and you re-arranged my life**

**All I gotta say is I must have done something right,**

**I must have done something right**

Mergulharam naquele relacionamento confuso, onde nenhum dos dois sabia realmente o que _eram_, e o que poderiam _ser_. Mas não eram dúvidas e incertezas que os fariam desistir, porque, mesmo precisando esconder dos outros, mesmo sabendo que seria difícil, pois estariam o tempo todo viajando com o time, estavam _juntos_.

Um dia antes do jogo final da temporada, resolveram pegar uma chave-portal e irem para o Caribe, aproveitar o calor e o verão do lugar. Era difícil que encontrassem algum bruxo que os conhecessem por lá, então decidiram pagar a estadia de único quarto, num hotel próximo à praia.

Caminharam de mãos dadas, tomaram banho de mar, almoçaram sentindo a brisa cheia de maresia contra o rosto, beijaram-se sem medo de flashes de câmeras.

Harry se estirou na cadeira reclinável e observou o loiro saindo da água, depois de um mergulho rápido, jogando os cabelos loiros molhados para trás, atraindo os olhares de algumas garotas que passeavam pela praia. Ele era mesmo delicioso. E era seu, e sentiu-se tão bem ao se levantar e beijá-lo, rindo-se das expressões desoladas das garotas.

"Seria bom vê-lo desfilando sem camisa por aí mais vezes." Falou Harry, depois do beijo. Draco revirou os olhos e sorriu torto.

"Eu posso desfilar sem _nada_ para você, Potter, é só pedir." Provocou, malicioso, e Harry riu, satisfeito.

"Quer ir para o hotel?" Sugeriu, deslizando as mãos pelas costas molhadas do loiro.

"Depende. _Você_ vai desfilar nu para mim também?" Harry riu mais alto, beijando Draco outra vez.

**And maybe I'm just lucky 'cause it's hard to believe**

**Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me**

"Eu quero contar para os meus amigos ao menos." Falou Harry, com Draco aninhado em seus braços. Malfoy ergueu a cabeça, encostando o queixo no peito nu do moreno.

"Você pode garantir que nenhum deles vai vir tirar satisfações comigo? Me acusar de estar usando Amortentia ou qualquer maluquice que sair, principalmente, daquelas cabeças ruivas subdesenvolvidas?"

Harry ignorou a última parte da fala de Draco e mordeu os lábios.

"Não..." Falou, pronto para contra-argumentar, mas Draco foi mais rápido.

"Então nada feito." Ele voltou a deitar o rosto no peito de Harry, dando o assunto como encerrado. A perspectiva de ter um bando de hipogrifos ruivos raivosos atrás dele não o animava; e talvez, bem no fundo, sentisse um pouco de medo de assumir o que eles tinham.

Assumir o que sentia.

Coragem nunca fora seu ponto forte.

"Draco," Harry suspirou. "Estou cansado de mentir para os meus amigos. Não precisamos bater à porta da Witch Weekly e espalhar a notícia. Será só para os amigos."

"E se seus amigos saírem fofocando por aí?" Retrucou o loiro, irritando-se com aquela conversa. Incrível como conseguia amar e odiar Potter em questão de segundos.

"Confio neles." O moreno falou, sério.

"Ótimo, porque eu não confio." Falou, áspero. Harry levantou-se da cama, recolocando as roupas, e Draco tratou de fazer o mesmo.

"Mas eles são _meus_ amigos. Eu não quero continuar a inventar desculpas sobre com quem estou saindo, para onde estou indo, por que não posso acompanhá-los a tal lugar! Se você não quer contar para os seus, ótimo."

Draco bufou. Os mesmo valores _Gryffindors_ de sempre.

"Então vá lá, Potter. Conte para eles, e quem sabe quando o fizer, já não tenha mais nada para contar." Falou o loiro, indo até a janela e acendendo um cigarro, um vício trouxa que acabara adquirindo nem se lembrava quando.

Harry caminhou até ele, virando-o e segurando-o pelo ombro.

"Isso é uma ameaça? Vai terminar comigo se eu contar?" Perguntou Potter, e havia certa mágoa em seu tom. Mágoa que Malfoy escolheu ignorar.

"Terminar o quê? Não temos nada." Falou, e mordeu os lábios. Não queria ter dito aquilo; era uma mania difícil de perder: deixar as palavras escaparem, com intuito de machucar, ferir. Às vezes, meramente não _conseguia evitar_. "Harry..."

O moreno o soltou e virando-se e dando alguns passos, mas voltando-se para ele de novo.

"Queria saber por que tem tanto medo que todos descubram. Há o preconceito, claro, mas e daí? _Que se dane_. Temos nossas carreiras, estamos entre os melhores, e nossa vida pessoal não tem nada a ver com isso. Não foi bom hoje? Podermos agir naturalmente? Não estou dizendo para sairmos gritando para o mundo, mas por que _esconder_?"

"Por que...!" Começou Draco, exaltando-se. "Não é você que recebeu, ou _ainda recebe_, olhares de hostilidade, o tempo todo, por ter sido um comensal! Que foi recusado por vários times, antes de conseguir entrar em algum, por que o olhavam com desprezo, ódio e desconfiança! E agora, justamente agora, que a maldita hostilidade está passando, pelo tempo, por eu estar indo bem no Quadribol, você quer que eu jogue tudo para o alto por causa de um relacionamento que _nem sabemos se vai durar_!" Draco despejou tudo, com raiva, mexendo os braços para dar ênfase ao seu discurso.

Harry fitou os olhos cinzentos e viu confusão, receio, dúvida. Mas os seus refletiam o mesmo, porque, até segundos atrás, ele achava que iria durar. E não queria estar sozinho nessa certeza.

Pegou o casaco em silêncio, e quando olhou novamente para Draco, ele estava olhando pela janela do hotel, fumando.

"Me procure quando souber." Falou. E saiu do quarto.

**And I know that it's so cliche**

**To talk about you this way**

**But I'll push all my ****imbibitions**** aside**

Não conseguiu dormir bem aquela noite, revirando-se na cama, e pensando sobre o que dissera a Potter. Será que era tão errado assim o moreno querer viver sem medo dos preconceitos alheios? Claro que não. Era ele, como sempre, agindo como o Slytherin covarde que era. Mas esse lado Slytherin gritava que ele seria tudo aquilo que ele costumava desprezar se assumisse tudo e fosse viver uma estúpida história de amor.

E por outro lado, ele pensando que, quem ele era agora, odiava quem um dia ele fora.

Era a final, e dessa vez _de fato_, aquilo era um caldeirão fervente. Os gritos da torcida eram ensurdecedores, a animação era contagiante, a adrenalina passeava pelo lugar, acelerando corações. Mas o seu coração acelerou de verdade quando viu Harry. Aquela antiga rixa entre eles, no Quadribol, a paixão dos dois, disputando, como adversários, voltando com força total.

E lembrou-se porque aquilo duraria. Porque a paixão nunca passaria. A rivalidade, a diferença entre as personalidades, as brigas, as reconciliações, a _emoção. A pulsação disparada apenas por vê-lo._

Lembrou-se do porquê queria Potter naquela final. Lembrou-se do porquê queria _Potter_.

Apertaram-se as mãos, e o toque dele era firme; a determinação, evidente. E aquela postura o fez Draco vibrar, como se fosse um prolongamento dos gritos da torcida, que subiam por seus pés, atravessando sua espinha e saindo por sua garganta para gritar: _eu amo você, seu idiota_!

Ele não estava prestando atenção aos seus olhos. Estava evitando-os.

Os jogadores saíram do chão, ao som do apito, tornando-se borrões coloridos. Potter também estava voando rápido, _fugindo_. Tão menos Gryffindor do que poderia ser.

Harry corria os olhos pelo estádio, procurando o pomo, e evitando olhar para Draco. Dormira mal a noite inteira. Não queria ter brigado. Talvez estivesse exigindo demais do loiro. Estavam juntos há pouco tempo. Estava apressando as coisas, tinha certeza. Era um de seus defeitos, a impulsividade.

Isso não diminuía a angústia em olhar para Malfoy e dizer, para seus amigos, para si mesmo, que ele era _seu_. Porque, afinal, ele era? E se aquilo fosse apenas sexo casual para Malfoy, era melhor se afastar, porque para ele _não era_. Era tão mais, que sufocava.

"Hey, Potter!" Ele ouviu o grito de Oliver, quando passou perto dos aros. Ele estava apontando para o céu ensolarado do verão inglês.

Olhou, e deixou o queixo cair.

_Harry Potter, quer namorar comigo?_

Era o que estava escrito em letras garrafais e vermelhas, como um holograma. E da varinha de Malfoy saía o risco vermelho que pintava o céu.

O estádio ficou em silêncio, os jogadores pararam, o _mundo _parou.

**It's so very obvious to everyone watching us**

**That we have got something real good going on**

"Ron!" Exclamou Mione, quando o namorado desmaiou ao seu lado, ao ver Harry voando na direção de Malfoy e beijando-o na frente de todos, sob a luz de inúmeros e cegantes flashes.

Ah, o verão.

**I must have done something right**

**I must have done something right**

* * *

**N/B:** AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! #continua gritando enlouquecidamente por um longo tempo# Tá, parei! XD Mas essa fic ficou simplesmente MARAVILHOSA, não posso ignorar! Gente, vocês não amaram esse final? Sim? Owwwww! Esses meninos são tão fofos! E tem uma química que vou te contar! Quem não derreteu com o Dray gateeeenho saindo do mar? XD A Schaala, mais uma vez, nos presenteou com essa short primorosa, linda, fofuxa e tudo, TUDO DE BOM! Aiiii, está ótima a fic, flor! Parabéns mesmo! EU AMEEEI! Deixem milhões de reviews para a Mila fofuxa, pois ela merece!

**N/A:** *aperta a Carol*

Espero que tenham gostado! E para quem não conhece o fórum 6 vassouras, passa por lá, tem muuuita coisa legal!

Bem, vocês "ouviram" a Carol! Sejam mordíveis e, **comentem**!


End file.
